


Sweet Dreams

by Ellislash (MintSharpie)



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nellis, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintSharpie/pseuds/Ellislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a sound in the night, and it's not what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

“Nick!”

The hoarse, urgent whisper jolted Nick out of his fitful slumber with a hand already on his gun. It sounded like Ellis, and he was in trouble. The conman bounded to his feet and looked around wildly, but it was pitch black and his eyes were cloudy with sleep. He wiped furiously at them and flicked on his pistol’s flashlight, casting a vivid white halo onto the wall.

“ _Nick!_ ”

“Ellis! Are you okay?” Nick called quietly, not wanting to alert whatever it was that had Ellis so scared. “Where are you?”

A muffled groan was the only answer. Nick felt his heart race, and he crept stealthily but quickly down the hall in the direction the noise had come from. As he got closer he could pick up more sounds, but the more he heard, the slower he went.

“Nnh… Nick… mmmplease…”

Maybe his teammate _wasn’t_ in trouble. Maybe it was the exact opposite. Nick approached the door to the bedroom where Ellis slept and sidled along the wall until he could poke his head around the corner. He didn’t sweep his flashlight beam inside, but the reflected glow was just enough to illuminate an amorphous lump shifting around on the bed.

“C’mon… Oh, god, yeah…”

The reality of what was going on hit in a rush, making Nick’s eyes go wide. His pulse and curiosity skyrocketed, and he tiptoed into the room with eager apprehension. Sure enough, Ellis was sound asleep, wrapped around a pillow and grinding against it with pleasured whimpers falling from his lips. His expression grew pinched and desperate as Nick watched, and his movements became more and more urgent, thrusting and grabbing and shaking and…

“Nick, yeah, ohhhh shit… sh- shit, nnh, Nick, Nick, _Nick_ …!”

He suddenly clutched the pillow in what looked like a deathly tight embrace, and his face cleared like a cloudless sky to radiate pure pleasure. Slowly he settled down, releasing his grip and rolling onto his back with a satisfied sigh. A light snore followed soon after.

Nick blinked, and discovered that he was raging hard under his pants. A lascivious smirk grew on his face as he went to find a nice private corner. So the kid had the hots for him, huh?

He could work with that.


End file.
